walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Nicholas (Comic Series)
Nicholas is a character first encountered in Issue 71 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and is a resident living at the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Nicholas is the father of Mikey and the husband of Paula. Post-Apocalypse Life Among Them He is first seen approaching Rick Grimes to complain about a fight between his son and Carl, saying that his son was pushed. However, after Rick explains what really happened and says it's just "boys being boys". Nicholas calms down but is shocked to hear that Rick gave Carl a gun. He begins to complain to Douglas Monroe about the gun, but Douglas is able to calm the situation by explaining that they will be storing all guns in the armory and that he was unaware Carl had possession of a gun as well. Even though he listens to Douglas, Nicholas still shows some uneasiness about Rick and Carl. Later on, Nicholas attends the party for Rick and the others and apologies to Rick for his earlier aggressiveness towards him. Rick accepts but their conversation is interrupted by Nicholas's friend, Pete Anderson. Nicholas keeps to himself well into the winter months and is absent from the funerals for Scott, Pete, and Regina Monroe. No Way Out As the walkers around Alexandria begin to grow in numbers Nicholas and his son Mikey join a crowd in front of Rick's home. Nicholas becoming increasingly angry begins to shout at Rick asking what he is going to do about the problem. After Rick calms everyone down Nicholas heads home with his son to prepare for the worst. Once the wall in front of the zone breaks Nicholas leaves his house to help Abraham clear the walkers as they flood the zone. After the walkers become to numerous Nicholas and Eugene retreat into Father Gabriel's church. He later leaves the church after Carl is shot and helps to wipe out the remaining walkers in the zone and participates in the clean up after. He is last seen attending the funeral for those lost during the chaos. We Find Ourselves After the chaos, Nicholas becomes a part of Rick's new construction crew and helps to scout the nearby area. Over time Nicholas becomes disgruntled and aggravated at the change in leadership after Douglas Monroe's death during the invasion. He begins to get into arguments with Heath about Rick's sanity. Finally while Rick's out on a supply run Nicholas, Olivia, and Spencer Monroe begin a riot while on construction duty. Glenn accidentally overhears them and pulls a gun on him in defense, prompting Nicholas to disarm him and beat him on the ground. Glenn kicks Nicholas off him and runs home with Nicholas's rioters following behind him. Heath try's to stop him as a crowd gathers around Glenn's house. Nicholas is about to shoot Glenn as Rick arrives demanding answers. Nicholas backs down almost immediately and Rick tells him to go home to his family. Later that afternoon, Nicholas finds Rick and apologies for his actions. A Larger World During this time Nicholas becomes less disgruntled and develops a respect for Rick as Alexandria's new leader, slowly joining Rick's inner circle. Something To Fear Nicholas helps Rick carry supplies into the Alexandria when he returns from the Hilltop. He is present at Abraham's funeral with his wife Paula and Mikey next to him. The next morning he helps Rick pack for his trip to the Hilltop and helps watch the front gate as he leaves. After Glenn is killed by the leader of a hostile group calling themselves The Saviors, Rick arrives back at Alexandria. He is greeted by Nicholas holding a rifle. Nicholas informs Rick that The Saviors attacked while he was gone and helps him get through the broken gate. What Comes After The next day, Nicholas is presumably at the town meeting when Rick decides to supply The Saviors. A day or two after Negan leaves, Nicholas helps Rick, Andrea, and Michonne look for Carl outside the fences. While they search they are attacked by a herd of walkers, but are able to fight them off. March To War During one of The Savior supply trips to Alexandria, Nicholas alongside Rick, Heath, and Holly attempt to kill Negan. They manage to kill two of his men, with aid from Andrea, however a hidden group of about 30 Saviors ambush the group and shoot the guns out of their hands. Nicholas is shot in the arm and is lined up by Negan to be executed by his bat, unless the remaining citizens of Alexandria throw Carl over the wall. The citizens refuse his demands and he turns his attention to Rick. Nicholas interrupts and attempts to plead for his life. This only angers Negan, who says that if either Rick, Holly or Heath tell him to kill Nicholas he will do so and spare their lives. In response Heath tells him Nicholas is just scared. Negan proceeds with the execution and starts singing to select his victim, however unknown to Negan and his men Paul Monroe sneaks up behind them. Paul grabs a Savior and uses him as a body shield against incoming fire. He then orders Nicholas and the others into the trench, while he fights off The Saviors. Nicholas is later seen with his arm in a sling and standing with his family as Jesus and Ezekiel talk and load the trucks for the upcoming war. Nicholas and his family stay in Alexandria, due to his injury. All Out War - Part One After Rick and others return from the successful attack on a Savior outpost, Nicholas is seen at a meeting where the group discusses what to do next. Nicholas takes cover as Negan attacks the Safe-Zone and begins lobbing grenades. All Out War - Part Two In the aftermath of the attack on the Safe Zone, Nicholas tells Rick that he is moving to the Hilltop with his family. Rick assures him that he wouldn't force anyone to stay, and that they are all leaving. Nicholas leaves for the Hilltop with the rest of the group. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Nicholas has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people. Relationships Paula Paula and Nicholas are married, with a child. Even though they love each other deeply, they are hardly seen together, and Paula is only seen on few occasions. In Issue 90, Nicholas confronts Rick and thanks him for saving his family, Nicholas states he went home, seen his family and tells Rick he loves them deeply. The only confirmed time the two are seen together are at Abraham's funeral in Issue 99 with their child, Mikey, between them. Mikey Nicholas and Mikey have a good father-son bond, Nicholas defended Mikey in his argument against Carl and when Mikey was proven to be the one at fault Nicholas didn't punish him. Also after Nicholas' failed attempt of taking over Alexandria Safe Zone and Rick spared his life, Nicholas told Rick he went home, seen his family and tells Rick he loves them deeply. Olivia Not much interacting has been shown between the two but it is assumed they have a stable friendship this is shown when Nicholas attempts to convince Olivia to join him into regaining leadership of the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Pete Anderson Pete and Nicholas seemed to be good friends this is shown by their interactions towards each other at Douglas's house party. Nicholas was angered by Pete's death, and wanted to lead a revolt against Rick. Rick Grimes Rick met Nicholas shortly after moving into the Safe Zone. They initially met when Nicholas approached him about a fight between his son, Mikey and Carl, but they soon resolved the issue and were later seen talking at the party. However, in Issue 88, during the cleanup of the Herd's attack on the Safe Zone, Nicholas came to hold Rick responsible for the Safe Zone's recent misfortunes: the deaths of Pete and Regina, the attack by the Scavengers, and the aforementioned herd that swept through and caused several more deaths. Fearing that Rick was going to get them all killed, he attempted to lead a revolt against him. Rick was later able to talk him down before anyone was hurt, and both have since reconciled. Nicholas later participated in several of Rick's meetings and helped Rick in the initial search for Carl once he disappeared from the Safe-Zone. Spencer Monroe Spencer and Nicholas seem to have had a stable relationship, and Spencer went along with Nicholas' plan to get rid of Rick in Volume 15. Douglas Monroe Douglas and Nicholas seemed to have a stable relationship, and Nicholas seemed to possess great respect for Douglas and his position as the leader of the Safe-Zone. Heath Heath challenged Nicholas' planned uprising against Rick. Although they've rarely been seen interacting since, it can be assumed that Nicholas and Heath have stabilized their relationship, as Heath justifies Nicholas' selfish attempt to get his life spared while being lined up together with him by Negan in Issue 114. Appearances Volume 13: Too Far Gone Volume 14: No Way Out Volume 15: We Find Ourselves Volume 16: A Larger World Volume 17: Something To Fear Volume 18: What Comes After Volume 19: March To War Volume 20: All Out War - Part One Volume 21: All Out War - Part Two |}} Trivia *It was stated in Letter Hacks for Issue 121 that more of Nicholas (and Rosita) will be shown in future issues. Category:Comic Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:Unknown